


Someone else like him?

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno heard a noise outside. He found something he never thought he would.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. The noise outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries.

Technoblade was organizing his chests when he heard something hit the door. Techno peeked out the window, but he couldn’t see anything. He reached for his sword, and made his way to the door. He opened the door, but he couldn’t see anything except darkness. He decided he’ll look around, just in case. He took the first step and almost hit the floor. He grabbed the frame of the door and looked at what he’d tripped over. His eyes widened. A baby? 

He noticed that the thing- or baby- was in a box, and there was a letter. It was cold, so he brought the thi- baby- inside. He ignored the voices telling him to drop kick it. 

He started texting Phil when he heard a sound. He turned sound to see big red eyes looking at him. He stepped back, shocked. The baby made grabby hands towards him. He decided Phil wasn’t responding fast enough, so he called him. “Phil, it’s making grabby hands at me,” Techno sounded scared. 

“One, “it’s” a baby. Two, pick them up. They clearly want something,” Phil yelled at him. 

“Okay, okay, damn,” techno made his way to the baby. He picked up the baby, but he held it far away from him. “Why is it looking at me like that?” 

“Techno!” Phil yelled. 

“What? It’s ugly!” Techno yelled back while staring at the baby. 

“So you can stop calling the baby “it” check their gender,” Phil requests.

“Ew! What the hell? I’m not doing that!” Techno yelled, somehow holding the baby farther from him. 

“Techno, you’re being more childish then the baby is your arms,” Phil told him. Techno sighed and laid the baby down. He only then noticed the amount of layers on the baby. 

“This thing would’ve been fine staying outside,” Techno mumbles. 

“Techno!” Phil yelled, apparently hearing him. 

“Right.” Techno takes off the beanie like hat on the baby, to reveal short pink hair. Techno made an audible gasp. 

“Techno? You alright?” Phil asked. Techno ran his hands over the pink strands. 

“They have pink hair,” Techno whispered, “And red eyes.” It hit techno like a truck. This baby was like him. “Phil, I- How?” 

“Techno, you have to give me more to work with, dude.” Techno felt all his words leave him. The voices became quiet as well. 

“The- I think- Where’d you find me Phil?” Techno questioned. He knew he wasn’t actually Phil’s son, that was obvious. 

“Uh, the nether, why?” Phil sounded slightly worried. 

“Did I look human?” Techno had to know if he was right. Like most people know, he’s a hybrid.

“Yeah I thought you were,” Phil still sounded confused. 

“Is there possibly there are more, like me?” Techno asked. He was still staring at the baby in front of him.

“I mean yeah, but this isn’t really the best time to question whether or not you have biological family”

“I don't think their family, but I think this baby’s like me,” Techno whispered. He quickly checked what gender the baby was. “I think she’s like me, Phil.” 

The other line was silent. Techno feared he said the wrong thing. “I’m on my way, but I’m not taking her.” Techno heard Phil disconnect. 

“Okay, um, well,” techno looked around for some place to set her down. He saw nothing that looked safe for a baby. “You have to go back into your box, little one.” He placed her into the box, and she looked as if she understood what he was saying. He ran upstairs to grab something for his hair. He made his way back downstairs as he threw his hair into a messy bun. He grabbed the baby out of the box and impatiently waited for Phil to arrive. 

Once he heard a knock, he rushed to the door. “You took forever!” Techno complained. The baby in his arms started giggling. Both adults turned to look at her, surprised. 

“Well, at least she finds you funny,” Techno hits Phil's arm, but laughs regardless. 

“But, seriously Phil, what am I supposed to do with her. You raised me. You should know how to do it,” Techno didn’t want to give her to Phil, but if that meant she’d grow up better he will. 

“Honestly, Tech, I don't know. I look back on memories, and I’m surprised. You were hell, and you know I have Tommy. He’s literally 12. He’s a lot worse than a mess. The only way I was able to leave is paying your brother.”

As Phil explained, Techno got distracted by the baby in his arms. The voices had started awning on her. She started giggling. 

“I’m sorry Phil, but I think she hears the voices as well. They started awning over her, and now she's giggling,” Techno told Phil. Then, he realized, “Phil! She can hear the voices!” techno was panicking. “I have to stay away from people, Phil. I’m not putting her through the constant thoughts of murdering someone. She’s a literal baby!” Techno’s eyes became unfocused, and his breath became uneven. He felt a weight being removed from his arms, making him panic more. He didn’t know why. But he felt like he needed that weight there. Techno tugged at his hair.

“Techno. Techno!” Techno heard his name being yelled as he felt a hand reach his face. Techno realized it was Phil, and the weight that had been removed from his arms was the baby. “Techno, you’re freaking her out.” Techno looked at her, and she had tears in the corner of her eyes. Techno looked at Phil desperately. 

“I scared her,” Techno looked back at her. “I scared the baby.” His hands reached towards his hair, only to be stopped by a bigger hand. 

“She wants you,” Phil nodded towards the baby, who was once again doing grabby hands. 

He hesitates then takes her into his arms. 

“I’m sorry, little one.” He hugged her closer to his chest. 

“You’re doing great, Tech. Now, let me show you how to do simple things.” Phil laughed slightly then leaded Techno up his own stairs.

"Wait, there was a letter in the box, Phil," Techno hands the baby to Phil, and he runs over to grab the letter. "We'll read it before you leave."


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno felt like they were forgetting something. Oh right, the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to update this daily.

Techno had successfully learned how to make a diaper, how to make her food, and how to wrap her in a blanket, correctly. “That’s basically everything I can show you how to do. I can’t really help you figure out how to calm her down, so I think it’s a good time for me to leave. Like I said before I’m not taking her,” Phil reminds techno. Techno felt like they were forgetting something. 

“Are you sure?” Techno asked, staring at the baby. 

“Sure I’m not taking her? Yes,” Phil confirmed. 

“What am I supposed to do if they come hunting me down? Would they hurt her?” Techno still wasn’t sure her staying with him was the best idea.

“You could always show them and hope they don’t hurt her, but I doubt that would stop some of them,” Phil visibly shivered. Techno looked around. He still feels like they were forgetting something. Then, it caught Techno’s eye. 

“We haven't read the letter,” Techno stated. He walked over to his nightstand to grab the letter. For the first time since he noticed it, he read the front of it.  _ Pig. _

“What does it say, Tech?” Phil asked. Techno’s stomach filled with dread. 

“It says pig,” Techno replied, his voice barely audible. He started opening the letter. Just as he expected  _ Dear, Freak _ was the first thing he read. He didn’t know how he expected it, but he just did. _ I was in the nether and found this. I have no use for a hybrid. I’m giving it to you, to kill. If she isn’t dead in a week’s time. Well, let’s say you better be ready to be the one thing you despise. -Your Worst Nightmare _

“Phil,” Techno’s voice cracked, “Dream wants her dead.” Techno looked towards the baby curled up on his bed. “If she isn’t dead in a week, he’s killing you.”

“Call Bad, he’ll obviously take her, and Dream wouldn’t expect him. Bad’s one of Dream’s closes friends, but he’d never let a baby die. I’m going to start stocking up just in case. If it doesn’t work we can take him Tech, okay?” Phil told Techno as he started walking downstairs. 

“He’s basically a god, Phil. What do you mean we can take him?” Techno panicked. 

“Bye, Tech!” Phil yelled, walking out the door. 

Techno sighed, and he made his way back upstairs. When he entered his room, he saw blood red eyes staring at him. His eyes softened. “What?” Techno asked, laughing slightly. 

She pointed towards his sword. Techno made his way over to it while staring, confused, back at the baby. He made his way back to his bed, and he laid the blade down at the edge of his bed. “Is this what you want?” techno asked her as if she was supposed to answer. She does answer though, she nods. “Why?” Techno asked, carefully. She reached out towards the blade, only to be stopped by hands ten times the size of hers. Techno couldn’t let her hurt herself on his sword. She looked up at him as if he had deeply offended her. “What?” Techno put his hands up as if to surrender. 

Techno watched as she ran her hand down his sword in front of her. “You really shouldn’t do that. You could hurt yourself,” Techno’s voice was soft. He was worried, but he didn’t want to upset her by taking it away. “I could read to you instead, if you’d like?” Techno asked the baby in front of him. She shook her head and continued to stare at the blade in front of her. “Come on, please,” Techno begged the hybrid. If anyone else saw him right now, he’d be incredibly embarrassed. He was begging a baby. The baby couldn't even fight back if he tried anything. 

Techno once again saw the red eyes look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She made grabby hands in his direction. He picked her up, “What?” She pointed towards his book shelf. “Are you going to let me read to you?” Techno watched as she nodded. He made his way to his book shelf, and he picked out a Greek mythology book. “Okay I need to get changed, so,” He dragged out the last word, looking around. He set her down on his bed, and he put his sword back where he had it originally. He turned her around so that she was staring at the wall. “Don’t turn around,” he told the baby. He grabbed clothes from his closet and checked to make sure she was still facing the wall. When she was, he changed quickly. 

“Okay,” Techno paused as she turned to her stomach facing him, “Now your turn.” Techno found one of Tommy's shirts that he assumed Phil had brought. He grabbed her and put his shirt on her. He grabbed a bit of the ribbon he wore around his waist. He wrapped it around hers so he could, you know, not drop her because the fabric was huge on her. After he was done, he laid down with her on his chest, and he started to read. 

It had been about ten minutes, and he felt her breathing even out. He knew she was asleep. Normally, he wouldn’t go to bed until the late hours of the night, but he supposed one day wouldn’t completely ruin his, bad but constant, sleep schedule. He held her a little closer as he fell asleep, but he felt as if he was forgetting something. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo visits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost motivation for this story, but I wrote this chapter. I didn't proof read this, so it is probably very bad.

Techno awoke to the sound of someone calling him. He tried to sit up, but he was stopped by something on his chest. After freaking out, he realized it was the baby that has been dropped off yesterday. He reached towards his phone. When he answered it, he heard Bad’s voice. That confused him. “Techno? Phil told me you were supposed to call me last night? What is that about?” That was what he forgot to do yesterday. 

“Yeah, sorry I forgot. In about a week’s time can you watch, um, a baby? I know we aren't really on the same side right now, but I really-” Techno started rambling, but Bad cut him off. 

“I’ll watch the baby. May I ask why?” Techno hesitated for a second before telling him. 

“Last night a baby girl was dropped off at my doorstep. In the box there was a not. Dream had found her in the nether, and he’s giving her to me to kill. I can’t kill her, Bad. I know you’re close to Dream, but if she isn’t “dead” in a week, Dream’s going to kill Phil. I’ll pay you,” Techno was begging Bad at this point. Techno internally cursed at himself for getting so attached to her. She was now a weakness. 

“Yes, Techno I’ll watch her. You don't need to pay me, I promise. Currently, I’m now exactly on Dream’s side. Just text me when you’re on your way, and I’ll watch her til you get back,” bad reassured Techno. 

“Thank you so much, Bad. You’re a lifesaver.” Techno hung up. He looked down to see blood red eyes staring up. “Hi,” Techno said as he started getting up. She smiled back. 

“I really need to get you a name,” Techno told her as he started changing. She turned herself around. Techno already gathered she was incredibly smart. 

The voices started suggesting names. He heard her make a, what he’s assuming good, sound at one of the names, but he wasn’t exactly sure which. “Which one, Nyx or Eris?” he asked. She made another sound as he said Nyx. “Okay, Nyx it is!” He grabbed her and spun her around. She giggled, and he brought her to his chest. “We really need to get you more clothes though. You can’t wear Tommy’s forever.”

He changed her diaper then put new clothes on her. “I think you look better in these clothes than Tommy,” Techno laughed out. She just nodded causing Techno to laugh harder. “Now let's get you something to eat,” Techno picked her up, and started walking downstairs. “I can mash you some bananas or a carrot.” Techno sat her on the counter, and he reached up to grab both. He held them both in front of him. She pointed towards the banana. “Good choice,” Techno stated as he started to mash up the banana in a bowl. 

“Open,” Techno held the spoon next to her month. She just stared at him. “Come on, let’s eat.” She looked the other way. “Nyx, you picked it out, come on.” She didn’t move. Techno sighed, “Guess I’ll just eat it then.” That made her snap her head back. Her eyes looked betrayed. He held the spoon out, and she ate it. “Don’t look at me like that. You were the one refusing to eat.” She just kept eating the mashed banana. 

Once Nyx stopped opening her mouth, Techno figured she was done. He washed out the bowl, and he put it back in the cabinet. When Techno looked back at her, she was pointing out the window. Confused, he made his way over to her. He spotted someone making their way to his door. “Fuck,” Techno muttered. 

“Come on, I need to hide you. It’ll be okay I promise. Don’t get upset,” techno picked her up and rushed up the stairs. “Okay, I’m putting you in my closet. Please be quiet. I don’t want whoever it is to hurt you.” She just nodded. He placed her down in the farthest part of his closet. Before he left, he turned around and gave her a thumbs up. 

Techno heard a knock from down stairs, and he closed his closet door. He took a deep breath as he made his way to the door. He opened the door, “Hello?” 

“Hey, Phil told me to give you this package. He was too busy to visit. Can I come in?” Techno sighed out of relief, Ranboo. 

“Yeah, come on in,” Techno replied, and he opened the door more. Ranboo nodded and walked in. 

“You looked relieved. Who did you think I was?” Ranboo asked. Techno thought for a second whether or not to lie.

“I thought you were Dream,” Techno replied. “I’ll be right back.” Techno made his way back up his stairs. 

Techno opened the closet to see Nyx in the same spot, staring into space. “I’m so proud of you. You did so well,” Techno praised her as he picked her up. “You were so quiet.” Techno put a protective arm around her as he made his way back down the stairs. 

“I'm not exactly sure what’s in the package-” Ranboo cut himself off, surprised. Techno just kinda looked down. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Who is it? What’s their name?” Techno looked up to see Ranboo’s eyes softly looking at Nyx. 

“Uh, Dream dropped her off. We decided on the name Nyx,” Techno smiled fondly at her. 

“”We,” as in you and Dream?” Ranboo was looking at him confused. Techno’s eyes went wide. 

“No, no, no, Dream wants me to kill her. I meant “we” as in me and her. She’s really smart.” Ranboo seemed to like that answer more. 

“Nyx is a really pretty name.” Ranboo then reached into his pocket. Techno, being the overthinker he is, immediately turned around, so he was in between her and Ranboo. Ranboo pulled out a package. Ranboo looked up, and instantly realized what it looked like, “I’m not trying to hurt her I promise. I was grabbing the package from Phil.” Ranboo put both his hands up. Phil’s package down on the ground. Techno turned back around, but he held her closer. 

“It’s all good,” Techno made his way over to Ranboo. Ranboo nodded and grabbed the package, and he sat on the couch opposite Techno and Nyx. 

“Phil wants you to have this,” Ranboo said as he held the box in front of him. Techno grabbed it carefully. He sat Nyx between his legs on the couch and the box in front of her, on his knees. He opened it, and he pulled out a note.  _ Son and Granddaughter,  _ Techno rolled his eyes.  _ I have found a villager that’s son just grew up. I know these aren’t the best, and they might not be what she wants. I do hope you can get some use out of them. Love, Dadza. _ Techno looked in the box. It had some baby food, clothes, and little toys. Techno smiled. Phil was always too kind. 

“Is it baby stuff?” Ranboo asked, causing Techno to look up at him. He shook his head, and he put the box on the floor. He kicked it slightly, so Ranboo could see inside. “That’s thoughtful. What is she wearing right now? You’re clothes?” Techno laughs.

“These wouldn’t fit me in the slightest. They’re Tommy’s. Phil bought them yesterday when I freaked out and begged him to come over.” Ranboo laughed at the end. 

“Makes sense. Your clothes would drown her.” They both broke down laughing. Nyx giggled as well. 


End file.
